crossover_or_notfandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey Three (Tripp)
thumb|150px|left This OC was originally posted on Monster Lab but was moved due to the crossover rules there. Non-crossover characters mentioned here like Wilma will be posted on Monster Lab while the crossover ones will be posted here. Tripp is the child of Audrey Two from Little Shop of Horrors, specifically the 1986 film. As natural for such a character, elements like eating people (please don't make any vore jokes okay) and murder are mentioned. Proceed with caution. Biography Personality Tripp is a stubborn, bratty, impulsive, hot-headed, and manipulative young monster. They are often rude and cocky but also naive. As they lack an understanding of things like the world around them as well as their own origins. They do have a good side when more and more supportive influences come pouring into their life. They want to change and are protective of their friends, they are also eager to learn. Their stubborn and bratty nature can make them difficult to get along with sometimes. These traits are some Tripp wants to work on. Appearance Short, very skinny with yellow skin, small red eyes (the eye color has been changed from the last design), and green leaf-like hair. On bad days their hair turns brown like actual leaves and there are more noticeable bags under their eyes. Clothing is still being worked on. History Taking place after the good ending for the 1986 Little Shop of Horrors film, Tripp is a bud leftover when Audrey Two is killed. They are not the one seen at the end of the film smiling at the camera, as that one was killed off before Tripp came around. For serval years, Tripp stayed in a static state until someone came to pick them up. The plan was that after Audrey Two's success in catching people's eyes that Tripp would be easily snatched up. The exact opposite happened. Finally, as a last stitch effort from their home planet, Tripp was made to be more appealing. Having the unearthly feel that Audrey Two had when Seymour picked him up. This time a wendigo named, Wendy picked up Tripp. Wendy (being a huge fan of Seymour), fell into the same trap as his hero did and started feeding Tripp blood. Unlike with Audrey Two, however, Tripp grew more and more humanoid each time. This was hopefully going to help with Tripp taking over Earth a bit more. Wendy and Tripp became friends but eventually, Tripp ate Wendy, then realizing he has allergic to Monsters. The first glitch in the plan but certainly not the last one. Wendy had plans to transfer to Monster High, in hopes for a better life out of Skidrow. Seeing Wendy's pamphlet for Monster High, Tripp came up with an idea. He was going to feed on monsters hate for normies to get his food. Drifting from place to place till they got to New Salem, Tripp managed to convince a normie couple in a bad part of town to adopt him. Using these new parents he got into Monster High and killed them off later. In the first few weeks, Tripp met an all-female vampire biker gang who was willing to share blood with him. However, that was barely enough and Tripp had to find more targets quickly. His first ever "normie" target being Jackson Jekyll. Relationships Family Tripp's parent is Audrey Two or Twoey from Little Shop of Horrors. After Twoey's death, buds were left scattered. Tripp isn't actually "Audrey Three" as there was most likely another bud that could've gone by this title at the end of the 1986 film. Some other siblings have been thought about but they were never created as of yet. There are also plans to have the ghosts of the normie family he killed come back and adopt him again. Names for the normie couple are still under works. Friends Wendy (OC) - Wendy is the late friend of Tripp, one of his first friends even. Wendy was the one that allowed Tripp to grow but their relationship ended with Tripp killing and eating Wendy. Cosmo One-Way (OC) - Cosmo is Tripp's sidekick in a way. The two bonded over their love of space and sci-fi movies. Cosmo himself can be a weird mix of hyper and chill at the same time, either balancing Tripp or playing into the madness. Alan Utterson (OC) - Alan only met Tripp through unfortunate means (a.k.a. Tripp holding Alan hostage which we are not getting into here) and plays a supportive "dad friend" role in their life. May or may not know that Tripp plotted to kill his cousin, Roberta Enfield. Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde - Jackson and Holt had a brief friendship with Tripp, but it turned pretty toxic due to Tripp mainly using them at first. This is all written in better detail in a fanfiction named "Strange Little Case of Horrors," on Archive of Our Own. Wilma Wolfsbane (OC) - Wilma has to be Tripp's best friend, she takes care of him and treats him like a sibling. Being a plant monster herself she helps Tripp with overall management which Tripp wouldn't normally do himself. Romance Ueta-onna (OC), a futakuchi-onna, is the only romantic interest he ever had. The two bonded over their similar conditions and the fact they are always hungry. Given that Ueta is a body positivity blogger she uses that to help Tripp out. Tripp also tries to help with Ueta's second mouth, Mouthy, seeing as Mouthy sometimes act similar to Audrey Two. They try to balance each other out and provide support. Ueta is also a learning baker who tries new raw meat recipes out so Tripp has some form of food. Enemies Venus McFlytrap - Venus may not know that Tripp hates her, but he does. They find her annoying in general, especially when it comes to eco-friendly stuff. Also, the fact when people say 'Venus Flytrap Plant Monster" they think of her and not Tripp (even though Twoey and Tripp look more like cabbages than venus flytraps). Tripp is trying to stop having a grudge against her Pet They do not have a pet and any attempts usually ended with him eating the pet. Though, they like Ueta's pet Pudge and they treat Pudge like their own pet. Gallery File:Icon.png Audrey Three.jpeg| Tripp.jpeg| Tripp's adoptive mom.jpeg| Trivia * Their origin/inspiration: Tripp spawned from the concept that Venus was possibly implied to be Audrey Two's daughter but for copyright or trying to be family-friendly reasons this was never officially stated. Then it became an idea of someone like Tripp would interact with people around him at Monster High. So after reading Twoey's wiki (because I couldn't watch the movie yet), Tripp was born! There have been changes to them since, and they are still changing as we speak Category:Monster High